My Immortal
by Unholy Prophet 666
Summary: This story was done in collaboration with androidilenya. Ami's on the run and happens to have an encounter with Hidan. It's not a pleasant encounter and she doesn't trust him, but could use extra battle power so she lets him accompany her. The two grow close after an encounter with a Suna shinobi in the woods. *DISCLAIMER-I don't own any references to Naruto


The last thing I remember is running. But I've been running for awhile, and when I finally think I can stop, I find myself surrounded by shinobi from Sunagakure. I don't know what I did, or to be more honest, I don't remember. Actually, I don't remember much of anything. All I know is my name, age, and how to fight. Like I could ever forget the thrill of battle. The screams of my enemy, the strong, metallic smell of blood, the feel of my blade piercing soft flesh, it was always was when I was happiest.

I thought they had me last night. There were so many of them, I already had blood pouring from my wrists, chest and thighs. My blood wolves were tearing into their numbers pretty deeply, but the wolves themselves cost a lot of chakra. I can only summon four at a time and still have enough chakra left to fight. I also have a habit of coating my harpoon and knives in my blood. I have a rare blood type that's severely toxic to others. It's so potent that one drop can kill a man in sixty seconds, it's like poison, really. That way if I don't make a kill strike, it's still one less enemy to deal with. I also know healing jutsu, you know, to keep me from bleeding to death but the only downside is I never get the chance to use it during battle. Their numbers were overwhelming and I couldn't fight the effects of blood loss for much longer. Luckily, the Suna ninjas started to retreat, something I normally wouldn't allow to happen. That is the last thing I remember.

I open my eyes to find myself in a forest. Looking around, I see that I'm surrounded by dead bodies. Yeah, dead bodies, not usually the first thing I see when I wake up. I pull myself up off the ground and look for water, something to clean the dried blood off my body. I find a stream nearby, probably a ten minute walk from the clearing. I kick off my boots and strip, but before walking into the water, I take a knife out of my boot.

_Never be caught off guard._

I get in the water and start rubbing the dried blood away to assess my wounds. It's a shock to find all my cuts healed already.

_ I didn't do this, and I remember fighting._

I shake the thoughts away and get out of the stream. Crossing my arms over my exposed breasts, I walk back to where I left my clothes.

_God, I feel vulnerable._

I bump into something and bounce back. Immediately moving to attack, I land a kick and sink my knife deep into the chest of my adversary. Then, I lose my footing and fall on top of him. Did I mention I'm still naked?

"Ah, that fucking hurt, bitch!"

Shock seizes my body. That was a kill shot, he should be dead. I raise the blade and stab him again, this time in the shoulder. He yells and curses, but doesn't die. Which is usually what happens to people when I stab them. I get frantic and stab him three more times. When that doesn't work I run the blade deeply through his throat.

"Why won't you fucking die?!" I scream.

"Well, aren't you fired up?" he says calmly, despite the fact he now has several stab wounds in various locations, "I know of a better way to use that energy, so that it's more enjoyable for both of us."

He runs his fingers gently down the length of my body, then places his hands on my hips. I blush, suddenly realizing I'm straddling him. I try to get off of him, but he pulls me back on top of him.

"Don't be shy, I don't bite. Unless you want me to, of course."

In an attempt to get free, I score the blade across his face. He barely flinches, letting go of one of my hips to feel the fresh wound.

"So, you wanna play rough?"

He grabs my shoulders and pushes me down, rolling on top of me. His weight presses down on me, his blood dripping onto my body.

"That suits me just fine. I don't like being gentle anyways."

I squirm, trying to get free from the silver haired man looming over me. He grabs my wrists and holds them over my head with one hand. He uses the other to tilt my chin up so that I'm looking him in the eyes. They're a stunning dark purple, almost a comforting sight despite the circumstances.

"Damn, you're beautiful," he says, shocking me out of my thoughts, "I'm gonna fuck you raw."

Then his lips meet mine. His tongue brushes against my mouth, which I refuse to open for him. He pulls away from my mouth and starts kissing my neck.

"Stop it!" I yell, struggling to free my hands from his grip. He pulls away from me.

"You know you like it," he says, "It'll be ok, I'll treat you nice and you'll feel good."

Then he goes back to kissing the spot where my neck meets my shoulder, tongue rasping against my skin.

"Get the fuck off me!" I yell louder.

"No," he shoots back without sitting up, "I always get what I want, even if I have to take it by force, and right now I want you."

"Hidan, that's enough."

That wasn't this man's voice, I turn my head and see another man nearby.

_Who is he?_

"Go fuck yourself Kakuzu, I don't have to listen to you," the man on me, Hidan apparently, yells. He reluctantly sits up and loosens the grip on my wrists. I take the chance to pull away from him and cross my arms over my chest, as if it'd make me feel less vulnerable.

"You really need to understand that no means no," the masked man says as Hidan approached.

"Screw you, you fucking hypocrite. You take money all the time, kill for it actually," shouts my attacker.

"Very true, but she was in battle recently. You should never attack someone too weak to fight back. Even as Akatsuki, we have a code of conduct."

I freeze. What does he know about the battle? And I don't like the looks of these two, they seem dangerous. I think that's a safe assumption considering one of them tried to rape me. But what's Akatsuki?

"She wasn't in a fucking battle, there'd be some kind of injury on her I'm sure," yelled Hidan.

"That's because I healed her," Kakuzu (?) calmly explains, "I stumbled across a scene last night. There were dead bodies as far as the eye could see, so I went wallet picking. When I came to her, I could feel her heart was still beating. I would've felt bad leaving her broke and half-dead, so I healed her."

"You fucking disgust me, you money hungry bastard."

"Shut up Hidan, now come here so I can heal you."

Hidan approaches Kakuzu and sits down.

"You know Hidan, for a girl that was just in a battle, she fucked you up pretty good."

"Fuck you."

"Give me a minute."

Kakuzu walks away from Hidan and towards me. Then, he sets down, to my surprise, my clothes and boots.

"I found these on my way here. I'm sorry about my counterpart, he can be a little...forward sometimes."

He walks back and starts using healing jutsu on Hidan. I waste no time in getting dressed, cuz having two guys staring at your naked body is way more awkward than just one.

"You certainly don't leave much to the imagination do you?"

I recognize the remark as coming from Hidan.

_Must be his way of getting my attention. Rather odd way but whatever._

I walk over to where Hidan and Kakuzu are.

"Then again, I've seen enough to not need to imagine anything," Hidan adds.

"Yeah. Sorry I shredded your chest and all that."

I didn't mean it, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, whatever. So, you got a name or can I just call you Hottie?"

"It's Ami."

"Ami? I like Hottie better,"

"Hidan, be nice," Kakuzu interjected, "There. You're done. I'm going bounty hunting. Meet me at the edge of the forest tomorrow night. Try to stay in one piece until then."

Kakuzu leaves, and I turn to walk back to the clearing I woke up in.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hidan asks.

"I left my harpoon at the battle site, I'm going to go get it."

"And after that?"

"I don't know, and why do you care?"

Hidan shrugs and replies, "Thought you might like some company."

"I don't make friends, just enemies."

"That's so fucking hot."

"And I don't trust you."

"I won't try anything...unless you want me to."

"You make me sick."

"So, can I come with?'

_I don't like him, but he could come in handy if I run into a fight._

"Sure."

We start walking to the clearing. Neither of us says anything and soon enough we get there, but we also get a surprise. Holding me harpoon and standing in the middle of the carnage with a horrified expression on her face is a tall girl with blonde pigtails and a giant battle fan. She turns to look directly at me, tears in her eyes.

"Why Ami? I thought you had done all you could to hurt Sunagakure, but I guess I was wrong."

"What're you talking about?" I ask confusedly. I don't even know this chick, what the hell is she talking about?

"Don't lie to me." She looks at Hidan, "I'm guessing you're this Akatsuki's bitch now that Sasori's dead. I can't believe you'd betray your old master so quickly."

"Who's Sasori?"

"The man you plotted with to kill our Kazekage! Why? Why would you want to hurt your cousin? Why Gaara? And now you levelled our army, what'll we do if we're attacked? We'll be destroyed!"

I've had enough of this bitch. I kick her down and hold my knife to her throat.

"You'd kill your own cousin?" she chokes out in shock.

"Cousin? I've never seen you before in my life."

"Ami, it's Temari, remember? When we were little, you'd come play with me and Kankuro while daddy had special training time with Gaara."

"I don't remember. Anything. But, for some reason, it feels wrong to kill you. Go home, before I change my mind."

Temari gets up and leaves while I pick my harpoon up off the ground.

"Seeing you on another chick was hot."

"Shut up Hidan, I'm not dealing with your bullshit right now."

"Just saying. I didn't know you were one of Sasori's slaves."

I freeze. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, Sasori had a brainwash jutsu. It made other shinobi his slaves."

"Who's Sasori?"

"He was an Akatsuki, former Suna ninja, it would explain how he got you. And why you don't seem to have any memories."

"Why?"

"The jutsu was created to clear the memory of all his servants at the time of his death to prevent any intel leaks."

"Is there a way to reverse it?"

"If anyone knew how it was Sasori."

"I've lost everything. I don't even know what I've lost."

Tears start to well up in my eyes. Hidan opens his arms, putting aside my rage, I fall into them. He holds his arms around me and pulls me close.

"It's ok, it'll get better."

I start to cry and bury my face against his chest.

"It's just so hard."

"Well, you're beautiful, and pressed up against me, what did you expect?" I glare up at him and he smiles, "But in all seriousness, life is hard. And it may take a long time, but it always gets better."

"I barely know who I am."

"It'll come back to you one day, I'm sure of it."

A moment of silence crosses the clearing.

"Can we go back to the stream?" I ask, looking up at him. "I can't stand the sight of death surrounding me anymore."

"Whatever you want."

Hidan's grip around me loosens and we walk silently back to the river. We arrive after a while and Hidan sits by the riverbank. He motions for me to join him and I do. I pull up close to him, not wanting to be away from the only source of comfort I've had since I can remember.

"You, know, I've lost everything too."

I look at him in surprise and he continues.

"I was 16, and I wanted to be a Jashinist so badly, I was willing to do anything. I got what I wanted."

He pauses and removes a pendant from around his neck. It's an upside down triangle in a circle.

"This is the symbol of Jashin, only given to her followers. The key to becoming a follower was cutting all bonds that could weaken, such as family and friends. I killed them all. My closest friends, neighbors, parents, even my pregnant sister. I thought once I achieved my goal I'd feel no sorrow or grief. I was wrong. Once I was given the key to immortality I felt more alone than ever. I was miserable, always searching for a reason to live, taking my pain out on innocent people."

"I'm so sorry, thats terrible."

"But I held out, and today, things got better."

"How so?"

"I met you. I know how cliche that sounds, and yeah when I first saw you all I thought about was fucking you, but now that I know more about you, it's different. I feel like I can tell you anything and trust you. No one knows what I just told you,. Not even Kakuzu. Ami, you're a wonderful girl and I really like you."

Hidan captures my lips with his, brushing his tongue against my mouth, but this time, it was different. He wasn't trying to force entrance. It was as if he was asking, no, begging for it. I comply and feel him enter my mouth. He expertly explores the crevices of my mouth and I playfully flick his tongue with mine. He responds by lightly pushing me on the ground and climbing on top of me, placing one knee between my legs. After a minute in this position, we break apart for some much needed air.

"We could do it."

I look at him silently, and he continues.

"You know, have sex. But thats only if you want to, it's cool if you don't."

"Hidan, just shut up and fuck me."

"With pleasure," he says with a grin. Lips meet again with more passion than before. Hidan's light touch slowly maps the curves of my body. My hands travel from his shoulders to the opening in his cloak. He sits up and sheds the cloak, revealing well-developed muscles and hard abs. God, what a sight. But that delicious visual didn't last long. He was on me again in an instant, kissing a trail from my lips to my neck. I let a small gasp escape when his mouth brushes my collarbone. He must've noticed, because he runs his tongue on the spot, making me shiver in pleasure. Then, Hidan bites down on the spot, making me gasp again as the pain emphasizes the pleasure within me. He licks the spot again, then plants a line of kisses along my collarbone.

Hidan's hands run up my stomach and find the hem of my shirt. He peels it off and runs his hands behind my back to unclasp my bra. The fabric loosens and my breasts fall free. Hidan's hands travel to them as he captures my mouth again to steal my breath away. He trails down my neck again, down my chest and licks the valley between my breasts. He takes my right nipple into his mouth and bites down on it, causing me to squirm. He continues to map my body with his mouth, down my ribs and onto my stomach. He sticks his tongue in my belly button and slides his fingers under the hem of my shorts. I feel them come off and my underwear soon after. He travels to the most sensitive part of my body and takes me in his mouth. I moan as he slides his tongue in and out of me, slowly and carefully. After a few minutes, he was swirling his tongue in a rhythm that had me gasping for breath. I feel my body go hot and tense up. I'm right at the edge, Hidan pushes his tongue into me as far as he could and with a shout of his name, I come. He slowly creeps up my body and steals a kiss from my lips. I return the kiss, tasting myself on his lips, and push him onto the ground.

Climbing on top of him, I start to trail kisses down his neck, over his chest and onto his perfect abs. I pull off his pants and underwear to reveal his shaft. I take the tip of it into my mouth, making Hidan moan in pleasure. Slowly, I take more and more of him in, causing him to buck his hips upwards and forcing himself deeper into my throat. I make a steady rhythm of sucking his length and after awhile, he comes in my mouth. I do my best to swallow everything, but some of it runs out of my mouth and down my chin. He wipes the excess away with his thumb and rolls me back onto the ground.

Positioning himself between my legs, he captures my mouth in a kiss before thrusting into me. I let out a tiny cry, it hurt a little. Hidan stays still and waits for me to adjust to his length. After a minute or so, I roll my hips upwards towards Hidan, signalling I could move. He pulls almost all the way out of me, then roughly slams back in, making me moan. He starts slow, as if he was making sure he wasn't hurting me. His speed gradually increases and I writhe and moan in pleasure, he was making me feel so good. After a while, I get the familiar hot feeling and not long after, I come. A few more strokes and Hidan comes too, filling me with his seed. He pulls out of me and lays behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Hidan, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't leave. I don't care what I have to do, who I have to kill, I want to be with you."

"Ami,I want to be with you too."

"So, you won't leave?"

"Try to keep me away."

I smile and fall asleep in his arms. I'm not alone anymore, and for the first time since I can remember, I'm happy.

The next morning, I wake up and Hidan is nowhere to be seen. His cloak is shielding my body from the crisp morning air and my clothes are lying not far from me. I wrap the cloak around my shoulders and walk over to my clothes to get dressed. On top of my clothes is Hidan's Jashin pendant, weird, I thought he took that everywhere, and a note. I pick up the piece of paper and begin to read.

_Ami, I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand to face you for what I'm gonna do. A while back, I killed a man in front of his student for no reason. He seemed like a good man, and from the reactions of his teammates I assume he had a lot of family relying on him. My night with you has inspired me to go and make things right. You've probably noticed that I left my pendant with you, but what no one knows is that the key to my immortality is that pendant. So, when that man's apprentice manages to kill me, I won't survive. I've made peace with the fact I'm gonna die. Do not blame yourself, this is not your fault. I'm sorry, I'm breaking my promise to you, but I have to do this. I just hope that someday you can forgive me._

Tears start to run down my cheeks, he's gone, he's really gone. Crying, I get dressed, which proved to be difficult with my body shaking from crying so hard. After getting completely clothed, I look to the ground and see the things Hidan left me. I pick the pendant up and place it around my neck, then put the note in my pocket. I have no use of the cloak, considering that with my fighting style it would never last. I won't forget Hidan, I'll never forget because just for a while, I was happy.


End file.
